Drabbles For The Eighth Sin
by serialhugger
Summary: Requestfic. A series of three drabbles for The Eighth Sin. Drabble 1: NaruAnko, Drabble 2: NaruHanabi, Drabble 3: NaruTayuya. Rated for the first chapter, as the other two are K at the most.
1. Chapter 1: NaruAnko

**Drabbles for 'The Eighth Sin' (Naru/Anko, Naru/Tayuya, Naru/Hanabi)**

**Disclaimer:** _serialhugger doesn't own Naruto, or any of the lisences, copyrights, or trademarks there of, however, our lovely little Smurf-chan would really, really like to own Kankuro._

**A/N:** This is another request, and as the title suggest it has been written for The-Eighth-Sin.

* * *

**Naru/Anko Drabble:**

To refuse Mitarashi Anko was to take your life into your own hands. She was the type to do as she pleased, and get what she wanted. That wasn't to say that she didn't take no for an answer; she was fully capable of doing so, and she had on more than one occasion done just that, even if it was only after exhausting every method of persuasion that she knew.

Naruto knew this very well. Still, he had said no.

Lying on his back, wrists slightly raw from friction burns caused by the silk cord used to tie his arms to the headboard of Anko's western styled bed, breath coming in fast short puffs, body spent and slick with a sheen of perspiration, Naruto couldn't help but to think that not every method of persuasion under Anko's belt was unpleasant… some of them were actually rather nice.

* * *

As to what Anko asked Naruto I leave that to your imagination.

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


	2. Chapter 2: NaruHanabi

Drabbles for 'The Eighth Sin' (Naru/Anko, Naru/Tayuya, Naru/Hanabi)

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapter. The same disclaimer still applies.

* * *

**Naru/Hanabi**

Hanabi watched as the blue eyed, whisker marked blonde laughed at something her former classmate, Konohamaru, said. His bright eyes sparked with emotion, not the dulled down, repressed, half-emotions of a veteran shinobi who had seen much bloodshed, and been the cause of even more, but real honest to goodness emotion; the kind that she saw in those yet to graduate from the Academy, and in the civilian children she often saw around the village. His laugh was real and loud… very loud. It was boisterous, and alive, and somehow just the sound of it gave the feeling that everything was okay.

It was in that moment, Hanabi saw in Naruto what it was that had made her sister go weak in the knees over him. It was also in that moment, that she felt the same thing happening to herself.

* * *

Up next we have Naru/Tayuya, though that might take a while as I'm still thinking over the basic concept.

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


	3. Chapter 3: NaruTayuya

**Drabbles for 'The Eighth Sin' (Naru/Anko, Naru/Tayuya, Naru/Hanabi)**

**Disclaimer:**_ See chapter 1 as the same disclaimer still applies.

* * *

_

**Naru/Tayuya**

Pepole were like music. Their lives forming intricate melodies that could shift and change and become something different all in the span of a day; each person was their own opus. Some people's songs were just better than others.

The ponytailed Chunin, that had declared himself as lazy was lilting and slow but definitely complicated. His blonde companion though, was all passion, and energy, light and fast paced, but there was something else too, something that kept it from being just another up-tempo work; his melody was more complex than that.

People were like music, their lives forming intricate melodies that could shift and change and become something different all in the span of a day. They could stand alone, or mix with others to become either harmonies or discords. Tayuya knew this better than most, and if the situation were different, she would have loved to have the opportunity to figure out the whisker marked boy's song.

* * *

Okay, this one is really bad... but I realized something today, I really can't write Tayuya for the life of me! At least not a romantic one; the above is proof enough of that. I tried several other things before coming to the conclusion that Tayuya is beyond my capabilities, and settled on this.

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


End file.
